Mrs.Gleek
Mrs.Gleek is the pairing of Mrs.leohoward and Gleek62442 (Mrs.'leohoward and '''Gleek'62442). They are very good friends. Best friends. Moments *Before they were friends, Gareema said Sinjin was weird for having a purple pearphone, and Clifford said how was that weird. *Gareema asked Clifford if they wanted to be friends... probably because he ships Bori now xD> *Gareema showed Clifford the promo for... something. Lol, it got illegally taken down, so I dunno what the video is xD> *Gareema got pissed off that Clifford added the "Favorite Pairing Category" to every page. *Clifford had a glitch and couldn't remove categories, so he asked Gareema to do it. *Clifford taught her how to remove categories. *They had a very awkward conversation in Chat :P>. *Gareema called Clifford in her profile the: "The jokster ;) lolz". *When Gareema said Clifford made a good couple with one of the users, and later posted awkward, Clifford posted,"lol, I like how you can never spell awkward xD> No offense tho..." *When Gleek left the Victorious wiki, MLH tried getting him back. She even made a pettition to get him back, and succeeded. *Out of the many people who tried to get Clifford back, Gareema won out of them all. *Clifford told Gareema his crushes. *Gareema was one of them. *MLH said Clifford's voice was kinda hot. *Clifford said MLH was hot...according to Caitlin. *MLH sang for Clifford, and Clifford said her voice was amazing. *Clifford asked MLH to prome. *Clifford always calls MLH a nerd, but it's alright! SHE IS ONEEE. /nods/ *Clifford knows MLH is a goody two shoes, so he asked her for her reaction when she saw the MediaWiki:BadWords page. She screamed a bit and got scared, so Clifford said, "SOWWY! /hugs/" Quotes *"Better get rid of your accent." "But...I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ACCENT!!.." *"Hey Gareema, guess what?" "What?" "Glee. xD>" *"Hey Clifford guess what?" "What?" "Peeta!!!" "Lolza! :D>" Trivia *They both ship Cabbie, Bori, and Trandre. *They both love Robbie. *They are both part of Cabbie royalties. *They both '''strongly dislike Bat with a burning flaming white-hot passion that's so hot you will melt if you are near them. *Gareema indirectly taught Clifford the "xD" emoticon. *They both like Austin and Ally. *Both their signatures in the Austin and Ally have the phrase,"Guess who got a job as...?" (New Directions member/Admin). *In Austin & Ally, they both ship Auslly and Daustin. *In HOA, they both ship Ferome and Fabina. Official Stuff Official Color: Blue,'' because MLH loves purple, and Clifford hates it, and Clifford loves red, but MLH hates it. AIN'T THAT A TWIST?! So when you combine red + ____, it equals purple. The blank should be filled in with a blue. Got it? Gooood''. '' ''It could also be purple, ''because of the Sinjin phone freakout. ''Official Food: Yuperoonis (pepperonis), ''because Clifford says that a lot around MLH. ''Official Place: VURW Chat, ''because that's where Clifford told MLH he liked her. HEHEHE xD ''Official Number: 711, ''because they both joined the wiki in July 2011. ''Official Animal: Bats, ''because they both hate the actual pairing. ''Official Flavor: A cliff bar that's tasty but familiar, 'cuz I got it like dat. Screenshots Mrs.Gleeklol.png FreakedOut.jpg MrsGleek3.png MrsGleekOnBori.jpg MrsGleek5.png MrsGleek6.png MrsGleek7.png WEEE.PNG Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:Gleek62442 Category:Canon